


【中文翻译】Sick Day

by 8759362



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O, 假面骑士电王
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8759362/pseuds/8759362
Summary: 良太郎病了，桃塔罗斯是唯一能照顾他的人。写于2009年11月16日。





	【中文翻译】Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sick Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/221955) by [DeaLunae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaLunae/pseuds/DeaLunae). 

> 免责声明：我不拥有假面骑士电王，它属于原作者石森章太郎以及脚本小林靖子、米村正二。此文仅限我的自娱自乐，并不盈利。  
AN：我想象了一下良太郎生病了，并且与异魔神的战斗无关的情况。桃塔罗斯会努力照顾他的。  
警告：良太郎与桃塔罗斯之间隐含少年爱（显然的，不然他们干嘛单独见面），但也能当单纯的友情来看。桃塔罗斯日常骂骂咧咧。

桃塔罗斯现在很担心。良太郎半个小时前就该来Den-Liner上见他了，但却一直没出现。所以桃塔罗斯只好换上人类的姿态独自去Milk Dipper，因为他知道爱理昨天出发去三日游了。

"良太郎。"他喊道，但是没有回应让他更担心了。有那么一瞬红眼男人想良太郎是不是遇到麻烦了，毕竟他运气就那样，从前是，现在是，在Den-Liner上时桃塔罗斯就这么猜了。但是既然他已经到这了，那不妨进去看看，于是桃塔罗斯踏上楼梯走向有着黑发人的房间。

"喂，良太郎。你在吗？"他高声说着推开了门，然后被眼前的景象吓了一跳。良太郎确实在屋里，就在床上，但是还没醒，脸涨得通红，嘴里还喘着粗气。更糟是，当桃塔罗斯冲过去把手放在良太郎的额头时，被手上传来的热度烫得一缩。

"啧……可恶。"桃塔罗斯皱眉低吼。他完全不擅长这个。他是战士，保护者。当良太郎受伤或生病时他根本不知道该怎么做，那是小鼻屎女、车长甚至混蛋乌龟的工作。

然而这些人现在都不在。这也是他为什么会和良太郎约在Den-Liner见面的原因，大家都出去了，各有事情要忙，当然爱理也不会在。他发出沮丧地呻吟，拼命回想自己该做什么。他记得是凉毛巾、毯子，还有鸡什么的？他他妈的要是知道就好了。

他想得入迷，差点错过良太郎软趴趴的呼唤："桃塔罗斯。"

飞快地低头瞥向黑发人，桃塔罗斯看到良太郎正用烧红的双眼看着自己，显然是他在心里大吼大叫的时候刚醒的。

"良太郎。"桃塔罗斯马上应道，同时松了一口气，因为被叫到的人一定知道该怎么做。"我到底能做什么？这是小鼻屎女车长他们的事，但她现在又不在！"

良太郎迷茫了一会儿才明白红眼男人在说什么，他虚弱地笑了笑："别担心桃塔罗斯，我睡一觉就好了，明天就没事了。"

红眼男人听得直皱眉："说什么傻话，我怎么可能放着你不管。我绝对能做好，这又不是什么火箭科学。我只需要一条冷毛巾，还有啥鸡肉之类的玩意。"

仿佛看到混乱的鸡群在Milk Dipper乱跑，然后桃塔罗斯急得上头手舞足蹈的景象，良太郎轻笑出声，连忙纠正道："是鸡_汤_，桃塔罗斯。"

"我知道了。"桃塔罗斯红着脸咕哝，跑去拿了条沾了凉水的毛巾，像见过的其他人那样把水拧干。

把毛巾放在良太郎额头上之后，他下楼来到厨房，准确的说是闯进厨房翻找有"鸡汤"标志的东西，希望他不用_出_去找。当_终于_找到一个标着"鸡汤"的罐头时，桃塔罗斯吐出一口气，完全没发现自己在憋气。谢天谢地罐头顶上有个开罐拉环——他真的不想面对没有这玩意的情况，因为他从没见过开罐器更别说要去用了——桃塔罗斯拉开盖子把罐头放进微波炉，按下标着汤的按钮开始加热。

之后桃塔罗斯带着满意和骄傲转身去倒橙汁——他好像在哪里听过这好像对病人有用——闻到烧焦的味道时他还在倒果汁。桃塔罗斯迅速转身，看到微波炉闪着火花，他骂骂咧咧地冲过去关掉微波炉打开柜门，然后推开最近的窗子疯狂地向外扇风。

烟一散尽，桃塔罗斯就转身恶狠狠地瞪着微波炉，就像它故意跟自己作对似的。

"桃塔罗斯？"良太郎迟疑的声音从楼梯上传来，桃塔罗斯迅速转身，看到良太郎睡衣外套了件居家服正站在那里。

良太郎环视厨房，桃塔罗斯只觉得自己的脸和头上那缕挑染一样红。红眼男人找汤时把厨房弄得一团乱，汤罐头完全变黑还冒着烟，橙汁在桃塔罗斯发现微波炉冒出火花和烟雾时就直接丢在了地上，现在已经聚成一滩。良太郎捂着嘴笑得膝盖都弯了，桃塔罗斯觉得自己的脸更红了。挑染了红发的男子皱紧眉头，不耐烦地抱起双臂，等着他的契约者停止大笑。

"对不起，桃塔罗斯。"良太郎在岔气前止住了笑，"但是，怎么弄成这样的？"

桃塔罗斯的眉头皱得更深了："我怎么知道。我先找到了那可恶的鸡汤，然后打开盖子放进微波炉，再然后它突然就开始冒烟冒火花了，真混账。"

这次良太郎憋住了笑，他说："你该把汤倒进碗里，桃塔罗斯，而不是直接把罐头放进微波炉。金属是不能放进微波炉的。"

桃塔罗斯僵硬了一下，然后沮丧地说："我怎么可能知道这个？"

良太郎实在止不住脸上的笑意，他走进厨房，越过混乱的区域径直来到放汤的地方，拿出另一个汤罐头。然后走回桃塔罗斯身旁，指着上面一句显眼的标志说："把汤倒进微博用碗中加热。_不要_把罐头放进微波炉。"

大量的血液涌上桃塔罗斯的脸颊，良太郎很惊讶他居然没被冲晕过去。反正看起来很病态。他叹了口气："来吧，我们把这里打扫一下。我可以帮忙。"

桃塔罗斯的脸色终于恢复了正常，他坚决地说："不行。说了我做，就该是我做。你坐在那边歇着。"

良太郎知道他最固执的异魔神说到做到，只好走到吧台坐下，打算在一边看着，必要的时候也可以帮上点忙。

桃塔罗斯决定先重新做汤，这次他仔细看了说明，保证不会出错。端了杯牛奶给良太郎——橙汁还在厨房地上的污渍里——桃塔罗斯吐了口气开始打扫，偶尔停下来阻止良太郎跟他一起干活。接下来的时间不可思议地一帆风顺。这可能是因为之后桃塔罗斯再去厨房做什么的时候良太郎都跟着的原因，哪怕只是倒杯水，他也得保证不要重蹈覆辙。

怕良太郎再出什么意外，桃塔罗斯不肯放他一人而是坚决留下过夜。第二天起床的时候，良太郎觉得自己恢复了元气满满的状态。但可怜的桃塔罗斯却不是这样，他起来的时候稍微有点发烧打喷嚏。

良太郎觉得这情况很有趣，他一边换掉桃塔罗斯额头上的毛巾一边说："我都不知道异魔神也会生病。"


End file.
